


Cyber Sex

by fictionalstorms



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Being Walked In On, F/F, Phone Sex, Smut, Useless Lesbians, scg's name is sof because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalstorms/pseuds/fictionalstorms
Summary: Sof (scg) and Alice connect while they're not able to see each other.
Relationships: Alice/Smoke Club Girl
Kudos: 1





	Cyber Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the tags are reeeeally shitty lmao. I'm in class rn so I was being careful. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy!

Alice flopped on her bed while she was on the phone with her girlfriend, Sof. "I miss you baby. I wish you were here right now." She said. Sof sighed. 

"I miss you too beautiful. I should be coming back in the next few days. I promise, when I get back, I will come over and cuddle you." Sof was spending the week in New York to see her cousin. 

Alice smirked. "Or maybe something more." She suggested.

The blonde laughed. "Well, sounds like someone's horny tonight." She teased. Her girlfriend smiled. 

"Yeah. And you're not here to help." The brunette responded. 

Sof bit her lip and looked around, even though she was alone in her hotel room. "Is your dad home?" 

"No, he's working a late shift." Alice immediately knew where this was going. 

"Ok so I'm not with you right now, obviously. However, I can tell you what to do to yourself. Do you like that idea, Allie?" Sof asked. Alice responded with yes. "Ok princess, why don't you put me on speaker and take your shirt off." 

Her girlfriend unbuttoned her purple flannel and threw it on the floor. "Ok, what now?" 

"Ok, now I want you to grope your tits and play with your nipples. Pretend I'm doing it." Sof ordered. 

Alice cupped one of her hands over her right breast and squeezed softly, letting a quiet groan escape her lips. She used her other hand to rub her left nipple and pinch it a few times. She moaned softly. "O-ok what now?" 

"I want you to run your hands over your body and cup your hand over your pussy. Over your shorts." The blonde ordered. Alice took her hands away from her boobs and ran her hands down her body. She rested her left hand on her stomach and slowly slid her palm over the crotch of her shorts. 

She let out a steady breath. "I did it."

"Good girl. Now, I want you to start rubbing your clit over the fabric. Ok?" Sof directed. Her girlfriend listened and did what she was told. 

"Fuck." She whispered as she slowly drew circles over her clit. "W-What do I do now?" 

The blonde thought for a minute, unsure of what to say. "Hm. You know what, this isn't much fun yet. How about you take off your shorts and check how wet you are princess."

Alice quickly took her shorts off and threw them on the floor next to her flannel. She took her middle finger and ran it through her folds to collect quite a bit of wetness. 

"I'm fucking soaked damn.." Alice said as she wiped the arousal on her bedsheets. 

Sof bit her lip. "Perfect. I want you to start fucking yourself. Two fingers. Go slow. Like- painfully slow." She liked torturing her girlfriend more than she liked smoking weed honestly. It was fun. Watching Alice get annoyed… Listening to her beg for more… It's her favourite thing. 

Alice sighed and inserted her middle and ring finger and started slowly fucking herself, which caused her to moan slightly. "What now?" She asked. As fun as it is for Sof to hear her girlfriend beg, she was kinda impatient and just wanted to make her happy. 

"Ok kitten. I'm feeling nice. So I'll let you go as fast as you want. Sound good?" She asked. Alice listened and picked up the pace. 

She moaned a bit louder. "S-Sofi please. I-I need more." 

Sof smiled. "Rub your clit too princess." Her girlfriend did what she was told and moaned loudly. 

She went as fast as she could. "D-daddy fuck.." The brunette moaned. What she didn't know, was that Bill got off work early. Just as she was about to cum, her dad opened the door. 

"You called, Ali-" His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 

Alice quickly hung up on Sof and covered herself up with her blanket. "Dad what the hell- I- I thought you were working late tonight-" Her face turned red from embarrassment. Bill didn't respond. He rested one hand on his forehead and the other against the door frame. He could hardly breathe. He couldn't believe that his own daughter was doing that kind of stuff. 

" Al- alright. Remind me to never open your door again…. Ok. I think I'm gonna go and…. Get some coffee. You- you finish what you were doing." Bill said as he walked away. Alice was frozen. She couldn't comprehend what the hell just happened.

Sof called her again. "Hey Allie, what happened?" She asked. Alice sighed. 

"Apparently my dad got off work early…. And he walked in on me."

Her girlfriend held in a laugh. "Sorry baby. Do- do you still wanna finish what we started? Or are you not in the mood anymore?" 

"Please. After what just happened, I deserve it."


End file.
